


scarves

by thornapple (survivalinstinctvalkyria)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They're a mess honestly and I relate, Valentine's exchange piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/thornapple
Summary: “Protein is good.”“Nghh?” is Mika's eloquent response.





	scarves

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in the Twitter Valentine's exchange for Enstars as a writer!! I was asked to write MikaMido being cute, so... Here it is
> 
> I tried to make it soft?? Idk, since the new year I've missed school from exhaustion more than once so I'm just kinda out of it

Mika isn't sure what he's supposed to say when Midori shoves a potato into his hand as they finish going through the isles of the Takamine's grocery.

 

“Protein is good.”

 

“Nghh?” is Mika's eloquent response.

 

“You… you're too skinny, aren't you?” Midori asks, and Mika feels a bit self conscious about how Midori seems to be surveying him. “I mean, I think. I'm sorry, was that rude? Ahh, I'm so-”

 

“‘S… okay, Midori-kun,” Mika cuts him off awkwardly, because God knows how these two idiots would deal with both of them scrambling through rambles and jaded semantics. “Do ya want me ta eat it… right now?”

 

“Um, I mean, if you want. It might need to he washed, or you might want to cook it, but you can eat it whenever you want. Personally, I like them stuffed, especially when they're in bentos… it's really cute, you know? Ahh, like, look at this… !” He pulls out his phone, but one of his phone straps gets caught, and he has to fiddle with it for a second. Once it's opened he practically shoves it in Mika's face, revealing a cute picture of mashed potato balls arranged to form a little bear. “Adorable, isn't it~?”

 

Mika honestly prefers crappy food (his stomach just can't take expensive or exceptionally high quality food) but his heart does warm a bit seeing it. He nods enthusiastically, but Midori seems too caught up in his own little world to notice it.

 

“...And it's really yummy, too. Oh, Mika-senpai… do you like potatoes?” His face absolutely reads worried, and it makes Mika a little worried himself, but he needs to stay calm, because he's the senior so he needs to keep Midori calm too, but Midori isn't calm so keeping him calm wouldn't really mean anything, and Mika can already feel himself starting to panic, and-

 

“'Course I do,” he croaks out.

 

Instantly, Midori's face lightens, and it's glorious to life spilling back into that beautiful husk of a person.

 

“Oh, that's great. Are there any other foods you like?”

 

Mika's about to say something like candy or croissants before he remembers that this kid was raised by greengrocers and probably would judge him if he answered like that.

 

“Ya know me, I don't really have any preferences or anythin’.”

 

“I see…” Midori stares off into the distance pensively for a moment. “Then I'll try and experiment with different things. Ah, maybe I could use seaweed for your hair, and maybe I can find some beans to match your eyes.”

 

“Sorry 'bout that,” Mika apologises uselessly, somehow already feeling self conscious even at just the slightest mention of his eyes.

 

“No, no.” Midori is quick to catch on and understand - no one understands an insecure person like an insecure person. “I think your eyes are pretty, Mika-senpai.”

 

Mika blushes faintly, even though Midori says this every time that Mika tries to bemoan his mismatching eyes. “Nn, thank you kindly. You're pretty, too, Midori-kun.”

 

Midori doesn't a miss a beat. “But I'm too tall.”

 

“'S not a bad thing!”

 

“But it attracts all sorts of unnecessary attention,” Midori whines.

 

“It gets my attention! That ain't bad!”

 

Midori's face goes red for a moment, before he tilts his face off to the side. “I guess,” he mutters towards the cash machine. “Hey, we're going out,” he announces to the working cashier, a young woman in her early twenties (maybe a college student), and she nods, urging them along.

 

Midori bites into one of the apples he had pilfered out of his parents store once they're out, guiding Mika down the sidewalk. He offers one to Mika, before cringing.

 

“You're still holding it.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“The potato,” Midori tells him with a sigh. “I'm sorry, it was probably really stupid of me to just hand it to you.”

 

“Oh.” Mika stares at the potato resting inconspicuously in his palm, not sure what to make of it, or what to do with it. “Maybe Oshi-san would like a potato.”

 

“...It's for  _ you _ ,” Midori huffs out in one breath.

 

“Oh,” Mika repeats. “Then I can put it in my pocket, I guess?”

 

“Yeah that'd probably be good enough,” Midori nods, before turning his head away to sneeze violently.

 

“Wha- Midori-kun? Are ya alright?”

 

“Cold,” Midori wheezes, Mika nods in agreement.

 

“'Course it is, ya forgot yer scarf.”

 

Midori's lip curves down into a cute pout, he sneezes again, like a little animal. “Honestly, Mika-senpai, I'm a little surprised that you're wearing a scarf.”

 

Mika snorts. “When I was younger I'd alwaaays forget, but now, 'tween Oshi-san and Naru-chan, 's impossible.”

 

“That's good.” Midori's voice is reduced to a whisper, hardly audible as he faces away from Mika an instead gazes at the storefronts at his other side. “You deserve to have people who care about you like that, Mika-senpai.”

 

“Oh?” Mika needs a moment to think, because a warm feeling is crawling through his veins despite the chill and now his face is red like Midori's. “Yeah, 'm glad, too. And yer seniors seem to care about ya a whole lot, so that also makes me happy.”

 

“You think?” Midori turns his head back to look Midori in the eye, an almost shy look on his face. It doesn't last for long, though, because in the next moment, he's turning his head back around to muffle another sneeze.

 

“Yeah…” Mika affirms. Pulling his scarf off of his neck, he ropes it around Midori's neck like a lasso, knocking him off balance slightly. Resting a hand on Mika's shoulder, Midori manages to regain his balance, just as Mika lets the excess fabric drape around his neck. He awkwardly wraps his arms around Midori's torso, pulling him into a close hug.

 

“Eh? Mika-senpai?” Midori's other hand finds its way on Mika's other shoulder, and Mika nuzzle against his chest.

 

“Gotta warm ya up, Midori-kun. Ain't good if I let my underclassman get cold.”

 

“I-I see,” Midori stutters. “Thank you.”

 

Mika hums, holding Midori close as they huddle out on the street. “'s nothin',” he drawls, content to fall asleep right here against his boyfriend's chest. “Gotta repay you for that potato. Maybe I'll make it into a bear like ya said, then it'll be healthy and cute.”

 

Midori's soft laugh is so utterly charming that Mika can feel himself growing warm despite the pestering chill biting at their skin, and he wonders if Midori's feeling the same, cheeks pink as he watches Mika with a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I requested keichi but I have no idea what prompt


End file.
